A number of currently available Balanced Antipodal Vivaldi Antennas (BAVAs) and/or BAVA arrays may not provide a desired level of performance over a desired bandwidth range (ex.—over a broad bandwidth). Further, currently available BAVAs and/or BAVA arrays may not provide desirable capacitance and impedance matching characteristics. Still further, currently available BAVAs and/or BAVA arrays may not have desirable Size, Weight, Power and Cost (SWAP-C) characteristics.
Thus, it would be desirable to have a BAVA (ex.—BAVA antenna) and/or BAVA array which addresses the problems associated with currently available solutions.